


Remembrance

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM 2019, Gen, Glorfindel remembers, Sort Of, mentions of gondolin, newly re-embodied Glorfindel, not THOSE things, weird things with an apple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: "... memories forgot, no longer asunder."





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dalandel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalandel/gifts), [peasantswhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasantswhy/gifts).



> B2MEM 2019 - B12 prompts:
> 
> \- 4 words: thunder, fragment, apple, arch

Glorfindel sat comfortably, despite the rain, beneath the garden’s flowery arch as thunder rolled in the distance. Apple in hand, and occasionally taking a bite – his past returned to him one fragment at a time.

“ _Fruit of thought,_  
_clap of thunder;_  
_memories forgot,_  
_no longer asunder._ ”

He’d found the note on his desk with the fruit and had wandered to the garden to ponder its meaning.

The first clap of thunder, like the balrog’s whip, caught him unaware. Then, slowly like the changing of seasons, memories pieced together before him of a life he barely remembered – of loved ones lost.


End file.
